


I could live by the light in your eyes

by omujins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally just bokuaka being adorable, reunion after the jackals/adlers game, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omujins/pseuds/omujins
Summary: He scanned the stands until he saw the face he was searching for.Akaashi.Bokutos heart lit up when he saw his boyfriends face. He knew that Akaashi would come to watch the game but Akaashi had been on a work trip because one of their artists failed to turn in a manusscript on time. His bus was barely on time for the game so they haven’t seen each other in almost three days.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187





	I could live by the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i wrote something since i was lik 13 so pls be nice

The ball hit the ground on the Adlers side of the net.  
Bokuto Koutarou was the one who got the last ball and hit it with all the strengh that he had left in him after the almost never ending game against the Schweiden Adlers. It felt perfect making the final set point. The whole gym‘s attention was on him. All heads turned towards the score board and then realization hit. 

27:25 

This was the last set. They had won the game. 

Bokuto stared down at his open palm that had just touched the ball seconds ago. He could still feel the sensation of it. This was one of the best feelings in the entire world. 

Even though all of their muscles ached Bokuto and his teammates started running into in each others arms and yelling in joy. Even the usually less emotional Sakusa Kiyoomi‘s face painted a proud smile while Atsumu swooped him up in a tight hug. Normally Sakusa would immediately run away and spit out a snarky comment. Apparently today it was different. 

After celebrations calmed down it was time to shake hands with the opposing team. Both teams knew this had been an opportunity that won't come often. Being able to play your old friends from high school was way more fun than a normal game. Every single one of them gave it their all. Mutual respect and compliments were exchanged while shaking hands. 

In front of Bokuto Hinata took a bit longer to shake Kageyamas hand compared to the rest of the Adlers but everyone knew they had a special kind of rivalry going on. After a few more seconds the eye contact between them, that held on just a little too long to be considered normal, broke. 

Now turned to the audience to thank them for their support Bokuto noticed now many familiar faces were watching them. Former teammates, rivals, friends. He scanned the stands until he saw the face he was searching for. 

Akaashi. 

Bokutos heart lit up when he saw his boyfriends face. He knew that Akaashi would come to watch the game but Akaashi had been on a work trip because one of their Artists failed to turn in a Manusscript on time. His bus was barely on time for the game so they haven’t seen each other in almost three days. 

Bokuto was still not a hundred percent used to seeing his boyfriend in glasses because the younger one usually only wears them for work. He was unbelievably pretty before but with glasses he was even more breathtaking. 

Their eyes met and Akaashi looked at him with a proud smile. Once again his heart skipped a beat. 

Most of the team went up the stands to greet their family and friends. Bokuto only quickly greeted Karasunos former third years while walking by. He had to see his boyfriend. 

While he quickly manuvered himself between the by-standing people Bokuto spotted Akaashi waving at him through the crowd. When he finally only stood a few meters in front of him Bokuto couldn’t help it and launched himself at his boyfriend. 

Of course Akaashi caught him with open arms. He always did. On impact Akaashi lost his balance for a second but caught himself quickly. 

Bokuto swung his arms around the smaller man and squeezed him tightly. He dug his face into Akaashi’s neck and took a deep breath of his boyfriend. Even though it’s only been a few days he missed him so much. 

Akaashi smelled like Akaashi always did. He smelled like the perfume Bokuto gifted him for their first anniversary after they started dating in Akaashi’s third year of highschool. 

“Hello Bokuto.” Akaashi said. Bokuto stood back holding Akaashi by the shoulders. 

“Akaashiiii!! We won! I got the last shot! Did you see me?” Bokuto yelled excitedly, already knowing the answer. He went on excitedly telling Akaashi about his favorite moments in the game: “Shoyou was so cool when he dived for that one ball and when Atsumu dumped the ball that one time even I thought it’d fly to me!” 

Akaashi listened patiently to his ranting boyfriend who was still on the adrenaline high of the game. He would only admit how proud he was of him later that night in the safety of their bed in quiet voices and honest conversations. 

They continued talking as they slowly walked towards a less crowded space in the gym. It happened to be some hallway next to the toilets. No cameras and no reporters hungry for an interview with one of the players. 

Bokuto casually leaned against the wall as he explained in great detail how Kiyoomi’s hand bent in even weirder ways today while wildly swinging his hands through the air mimicking a ball being hit. 

Akaashi slowly put Bokutos slightly bigger hands in his while standing right infront of him. The bigger man started talking a bit slower and you could almost see the gears shifting in his head trying to understand what his boyfriend is trying to do. 

Tilting his head slightly upwards Akaashi looked his boyfriend directly in the eyes. By now Bokuto had completely stopped talking and just stared back. 

“I missed you a lot, Kou.” He pressed a quick kiss on Bokutos lips. 

A blush slowly crept up into Bokutos face until he was completely red, including ears. He quickly freed his hands and put them up to hide his face. 

“Ahhhhhhh oh my god Akaashi how can you say that with a straight face.” Bokuto whispered while slowly sliding down with his back against the wall. He stayed on the floor keeping his face hidden between his knees. Akaashi chuckled quietly and crouched down on his boyfriends level. 

He put his hand on Bokutos hair and ruffled through his gray spikes carefully. Bokuto looked up, embarrassment coloring his cheeks almost pink by now. “I love you, Bokuto.” Akaashi said softly.

Normally Bokuto was quick in proclaiming his love for Akaashi very loud and proud. But in moments like this even he cant find the right words for how much he adores the black haired man squatting before him. 

Akaashi put another kiss on his boyfriends forehead. He took his hands once again and helped him to his feet. 

“You should go get a shower with the rest of your team they’re probably already waiting for you.” Akaashi said. The halls had already cleared and only a few people were still standing around. “Ah right, we always open a bottle of champagne in the locker room after a good game, hehe.” Bokuto rubs the back of his head. 

“I’ll wait here for you.” Akaashi said with a smile as Bokuto started making his way back to the lockers. 

Bokuto was already a couple feet away as he turned around waving with one hand and yelled: 

“Akaashiiiiii! Let’s get married soon!” 

He laughed and ran away as if he had just said the most casual thing in the world. 

This time it was the ever so calm Akaashi Keiji who was crouching on the floor hiding his blushing face.


End file.
